(Untitled)
by Alumina
Summary: Post-anime. Basically Noah comes back. Possible OOC-ness. Will update summary when I can. I do not own YuGiOh or the Abridged series references.


**This is the first time I tried writing something like this. The opening might be a little weird, but I didn't have a lot of time for the first few sentences and it had to be better than the where it would have ended up starting (where it wouldn't have made much sense.) **

**Because I don't watch the Abridged series very much I don't know how accurate the jokes are (I couldn't help it. I had to add them.) **

**If there are any Dueling mistakes including words that should have been capitalized let me know because I don't know the newest rules and I don't know a lot of the cards (but that doesn't mean I don't know how to Duel.)**

**I didn't have time to re-read through this so if you see any mistakes I'd like to know.**

**And yes I know in the Japanese version Noah actually died. **

Seto stared at the computer screen, bored, as it gave information that he already know about his current project. Mokuba was the only other one there, and he must have gotten bored too because he was playing the advanced "Blue-Eyes" solitaire program Seto had designed for a challenge. The computer beeped, finishing with its task and instead of showing information about the next project, a Duel simulation came up, the one that Seto used to keep hackers out with his own deck. It had just started, and it was "his" turn. The first card placed on the field, though, wasn't one in his deck…. A simple glitch, he could fix that later. Even with a single card difference, no one could ever hope to defeat his deck. The opponent set a few cards out, all face-down.

_This idiot didn't know what he was dealing with. _Just a few more turns later a Trap card was activated, one that prevented Dragons from being summoned. The Duel continued and more cards that Seto didn't even have in his deck kept appearing, countering each of his opponent's moves, each of those cards having been in a deck _specifically _built to be able to defeat his deck. _That couldn't be…._

"Run a simulation."

Mokuba nodded and after a moment his face paled. "Your deck has no chance of winning."

"Find out who the hacker is and the one that changed my deck."

Mokuba left to use a computer built for those tasks.

The Duel was still going on, and it was 10,000 LP vs 1200. The Duel ended that turn, and the previous task continued. Mokuba came back with a sheet of paper. "Sigfried tried to hack into our computer again. I couldn't find who reset the deck."

_Sigfried. He should have known. _Seto looked through the deck that had replaced his. He didn't like to admit it, but it was actually well-constructed, much better than Yugi's; that giving him some satisfaction.

_Now who- _A small program window opened near the upper-right corner, the face of a young boy appearing. He looked a little surprised and scared to see Seto. "…..Hi…."

_Noah? _ _"You're _the one that reset the program?!"

"I had to. Your rivals would be able to study your deck and then defeat you. He would have won if I didn't."

_He had a point…._ "I didn't need your help. If Sigfried is foolish enough to try to take over _my _company-"

"Wouldn't he have stolen all of your files and deleted everything? He could have started up his own company then."

"Let's see him try."

"Can you risk that? After all, you still have Father's information on how to put a human's mind into cyberspace. He could use that, or even reversed it to create real monsters, have them attack people, and blame you for it."

"I know how it works. I created a virtual game based on it."

"Oh yeah, I fixed that, too. I removed the glitches and compacted the data for a faster and smoother processing speed. And I uploaded all the recent cards and rules. And made the environment more realistic."

"You _what?"_

"You haven't worked on it in a few years…."

"I've been busy with Kaiba Land and I was going to get back to it. I'll see just how your little changes might have made it better. Now, why are you here?"

"I already told you: Your rivals tried to hack the computer system."

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't delete your data files right now."

"Aside from saving your company more than once, would Mokuba approve?"

_He forgot about that. _When he had hosted the Domino City Duel Tournament and it was during the Finals Noah had hacked the system and forced everyone there to go into an old deserted Kaiba Corp building and trapped them in the virtual world. During then Mokuba had gotten kidnapped –and later brainwashed- by Noah and not long after formed a friendship with him.

"He doesn't have to know you were here."

"Not if I sent a message to him first."

Seto narrowed his eyes. "Are you threatening me?"

"You threatened me, first."

Seto stayed silent for a moment. "We'll talk about this later."

Noah nodded and disappeared from the screen.

_If Noah messed with any of his projects…. _He looked through the virtual world he created, finding the data was smaller, yet everything was quite improved. He checked all of his other projects, finding either no changes at all or ones that had "possible improvement" notes that really would make everything a little better. He hated that kid, that, despite looking like a twelve-year-old, was actually his age. _And according to all of this he could prove useful…._ He didn't doubt Noah could prove his worth by creating a deck that would, easily, defeat Yugi.

Now for his new project…..

It wasn't until several days later Seto wanted to talk to Noah again, this time in the room for the virtual Duel Monsters simulation he had created. Seto briefly glaned at one of the structures that one would sit in and go into a sleep-like state as their mind entered the virtual world for the game.

_'He'd better be grateful for this.'_

Noah's face appeared on the computer screen and he became confused with where Seto was. "Yes?"

"You may prove useful so he's the deal: You help improve the Kaiba Corp projects and I'm sure you know how the virtual simulator works."

Noah nodded slightly and his eyes widened a little. "You're…."

A glowing orb appeared next to him.

"This is your only chance. If you won't agree you may as well be deleted."

_If Seto wanted to delete him he would have done it already…. _Noah warily stretched out a hand and touched the sphere, flinching from expectation of this all being a trick. His image became more digitized before the pixels vanished.

Behind Seto one the pod structures opened, inside being a figure that looked quite a bit like Noah.

Noah blinked, wincing at how bright the lights were; that not at all helping with feeling dizzy and disoriented. He sat up looked around, his eyes wide with a confusion and surprise. He… was alive again? He looked at his new body in wonder, testing the flexibility of his hands.

"It's a combination of advanced robotics and my hologram technology. If I even get an idea you're taking over the company you can say good-bye to that body."

"I have no reason to."

"You better not…." An unspoken threat of imminent demise was in his voice.

Noah got up and out of the pod structure, needing it for balance for a moment. _He really wasn't used to this… how long was it since the car crash? Six years? Seven or eight? He wasn't sure any more. Walking around in the digital world seemed so easy compared to this…_

"I'll give you a few days to adjust. Until then you'll be shown around Kaiba Corp where you're allowed to go, for now." He pressed a button hidden in the collar of his long coat. "Mokuba, I need you to come here."

_ "Okay, Big Brother."_

Noah let go of the structure, having found his balance. "After what I did you trust me enough to be around him?"

"I don't have much of a choice. Mokuba is the only one here I can trust."

The electronic doors to the room opened as Mokuba ran in. He came to an abrupt halt, staring at Noah in surprise.

Noah smiled softly. "Hey Mokey." For a brief moment he felt Seto glare at him.

After Mokuba got over his surprise he ran forward and hugged Noah. "You're alive!" He looked up at Seto. "You…"

Seto nodded. "He reset the program and deck. In turn for the robotic body he's going to work here. Show him around the unrestricted rooms of Kaiba Corp and where the holograms are tested."

Mokuba nodded. "Come on, Noah." He left.

Seto glared at Noah. "What are you smiling about?"

"I'm Mokey's favorite."

"No you're not."

"Of _course_ I am. I don't order him around."

"I'm the one he calls Big Brother."

"…..He'll be calling me that, too, someday!"

"Noah? You coming?"

Noah gave Seto one last glare before he walked away.

Two Days Later…

Seto stared at the computer screen, frowning. The new Duel Disk designed for the students at a private Duel Academy he owned wasn't working properly. The holograms were updated, but the problem was no matter what they either moved too slow or were too fast and jerked often. The visuals and power used just didn't match….

Noah pointed to different spots on the screen. "If you connected this cable to here, wouldn't that give more output and use less power?"

Seto didn't speak at first. _Yes it did… why didn't he see that? He hated Noah._ "…Yes it would. Now go work on that project you've been bothering me about."

Noah nodded and left.

Noah played around with a remote control, guiding a very small silver motorcycle. He handed it to Mokuba, picking up another remote that controlled a black motorcycle. Each of the machines had a deck slot and enough space for three Monster cards and three Spell or Trap cards. The remote controls even had a small touch-screen showing the "Fields" of both motorcycles.

"Let's Duel."

It wasn't even half-an-hour later when Seto entered the room. He watched as the miniature motorcycles with tiny Duel Monsters either running or flying next to them as they raced around a holographic race track. He looked at Mokuba and Noah. "What are you doing?"

"Card games on motorcycles." They said simultaneously.

He just stared at them and walked away towards his laboratory.

The next day Noah and Mokuba were setting up the miniature motorcycles again when Seto approached them, following him was a small motorcycle just a little bigger than the other two and resembled a Blue-Eyes White Dragon and had enough room for the regular amount of cards and had a screen on it, showing the Duel stats.

"Mine has auto-pilot _and _a webcam."

Noah stared at the motorcycle, nodded. "I didn't think of adding that." He paused. "How are you going to test it?"

Before Seto could replay one of his employees ran in. "Sigfried is trying to hack the computers again and he's already disabled the automatic-"

Seto sighed, irritated and turned to one of the closest computers.

Noah looked at Mokuba. "'Sigfried'?"

"Sigfried is one of Seto's rivals. He blames Seto for stealing his idea for holographic Duels and tried to get revenge by infecting the computer system with a virus during a Duel between his little brother and Yugi. Yugi won, of course." Mokuba explained.

Seto typed a few keys on the keyboard. "I'll have to Duel him."

"Won't he know all of your strategies?"

"He can't defeat my deck when _I'm _Dueling."

Mokuba stared up at him. "But he knows how to counter your strategies. Let Noah Duel; he did last time. Please, Big Brother?"

"….Fine. But he'll be using my Deck."

Noah nodded and took over, the first move being placing a single Spell card out.

"You could have summoned a Monster."

"If all your opponent did was that, would you attack?" A Monster was placed face-down on Sigfried's "side" of the "Field". The next card that came to Noah's "hand" was a Cyber Dragon, a new addition to Seto's deck. "See?" He used Cyper Dragon's ability to Special Summon it and Summoned Rare Metal Dragon; having both attack. Before he ended his turn he set another Trap card whole Duel was over within five minutes, Noah not having lost any Life Points.

An alert flashed on the screen that a virus was trying to infect the computer.

"He set this up in case he lost…." Seto reached a hand to the keyboard.

"Let me." Noah rapidly typed before he relaxed back into the char, smiling evilly.

"What did you do?"

"I sent the virus back. Was I not allowed to do that?"

"Next time _I'll _be the one sending it back."

"Won't his computer he guarded against it?" Mokuba asked.

Noah shook his head. "I don't think so."

Seto frowned. "That's why you're not allowed to send the virus back next time."

Noah remained expressionless. "Screw the rules, I've got green hair."

"I've got money." _Why did this seem so familiar?_


End file.
